


2 gennaio

by TatsuEigo



Series: 365 giorni di eventi storici [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: Raccolta di eventi successi il 2 gennaio in vari anni
Series: 365 giorni di eventi storici [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285946





	2 gennaio

**Author's Note:**

> Partecipa al Cow-T10  
> Missione: 4 generi non convenzionali (Diario)  
> Rating: verde

02 gennaio 1839, ore 23:00

Caro diario,  
il giorno di oggi, due gennaio 1839, è stato molto importante per i francesi come me. Il grande Louis-Jacques-Mandé Daguerre, un noto artista, nonché chimico e fisico, è stato in grado di portarci la prima foto della Luna. Si tratta solo di un dagherrotipo, quindi una fotografia ottenuta attraverso la dagherrotopia, in un'unica copia.  
Non sono riuscito ad assistere a tale avvenimento, ma sono comunque stato la prima persona a vederlo e... Mi sono sentito fiero di Daguerre. Ha dimostrato che è possibile fotografarla da qui in bianco e nero. Siamo riusciti a scambiarci due parole io e l'artista: devo ammettere che è stato interessante cercare di capire il funzionamento del Diagorrometro. Non mi sono mai sentito così fiero di qualcuno, se non prendiamo in considerazione Jean D'Arc, anche se qui si parla di due contesti totalmente diversi: Daguerre non aveva nulla a che fare con la guerra, a differenza di Giovanna D'Arco.  
Conservo quella foto che è stata scattata come se fosse un cimelio: nessuno prima d'ora aveva mai fatto una cosa simile e nonostante fosse in bianco e nero, la luna si vedeva abbastanza chiaramente. Tengo questo dagherrotipo sotto vetro, all'interno di un cofanetto impreziosito da eleganti intarsi in ottone, pelle e velluto, così da evitare che si annerisca così facilmente. Così facendo il procedimento di annerimento si riduce drasticamente e la fotografia si manterrà per del tempo.

Ora caro diaro vado a dormire, la giornata è stata pesante ed è tardi.  
A domani

Francis Bonnefoy


End file.
